


Darkness of the Fading Light

by DuelingPokemon



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuelingPokemon/pseuds/DuelingPokemon
Summary: A time of passing may be the last chance to say goodbye.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Original Character(s), Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 6





	Darkness of the Fading Light

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own XIV in anyway shape or form!  
> Writer disclaimer: This work is unbetaed! T_T My muse decided to back hand me all of a sudden. 
> 
> Prompt for Emet/WoL week: Light and Dark
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! <3

“Remember….Remember us….”

I could only stare eye to eye with him, the Warrior of Light/Darkness. It was only when he nodded, his soft acknowledgement of such a heavy promise did I feel that heavy burden fall away from my shoulders. 

“Remember that we once lived…”

Oh that smile he gave, the glow in his eyes...it was so much like “his” that the memory of his heart ached with an old but forgotten want. So much more so then when the all-consuming need of the Great Rejoining drove every thought and every action for so long...As his body began to fade, the song of the Underworld grew louder in his ears-

Voices both loud and soft welcoming him home as a myriad of soul-colors light and dark encircled his own.

Their gentle touch seemed to fill all the old scars, the gaping holes, reminded him of what the sensation of life was like as he fell deeper and deeper into slumber-

Had something or someone not given him reason to pause, a warm light of honeyed amber pressing against closed eyelids. 

“Oh Hades. You would fall asleep so easily without even a kiss goodnight?” That breathless whisper of a voice touched his ears as calloused hands brushed gently against his unmasked cheek. 

It was so familiar....He struggled for a moment against the ripples of the lifestream, his heavy hand entwined with those warm digits as they gave a gentle squeeze. 

The sensation of full lips brushed against his forehead as the voice- who? Continued. “Well...I guess I can forgive you this one time but only because you have worked so hard.” The hand pulled away from his as a pressure was felt over his-

He started at the soft thundering in his ears- His heart...life...warmth...they slowly crept through his cold, broken body as he floated on the shores of the river. All forgotten sensations from a bygone age slowly coming back to him in this moment. 

Another kiss, this time placed on his temple as the warmth started to pull away. “Rest, my love. Recover your strength for a time.” Panic filled his breast as the lapping of water overtook the thundering of his heart, the touch cold in comparison to- to….

A sluggish hand rose again to reach out towards...something? No, someone- 

“A-az-”

“Shhhhh….” A finger covered his lips. “I have to go now, I can’t stay.” Tears merged with the river of souls as they flowed down his face even as they were wiped away. “Do not worry though, I have not forgotten nor will I ever.”

One final kiss as the waters began to pull him under…

“Your twin stars shall ever light the path of my journey, from beginning to end.” 

…. 

“Azem….” 

A string of bubbles rose from the depths as stars overhead glittered in the sun-colored skies. 

“....I love you….”


End file.
